


Clair de Lune

by purple_mangosteen



Series: Clair de Lune [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mangosteen/pseuds/purple_mangosteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Edogawa Conan lends his phone to Kaitou Kid at Bell Tree Express, he expects Kid to return it. He doesn’t expect Kid to install messenger apps and start messaging him non stop.  But he replies those messages anyway and that starts something unexpected between him and the thief. Slash. Kaitou Kid/Edogawa Conan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clair de Lune

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaitou are owned by Aoyama Gosho. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Detective Conan and Magic Kaitou. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

 

**Clair de Lune**

 

"My bad! My bad! It sounds as though things heated up a bit..."

"I didn't sign up for this! Gun and explosives and what the hell? These bad guys of yours! If I hadn't hidden my glider in the storage just in case, I'd be charcoal grilled right now!"

"Well, since this you we're talking about, I thought you'd be prepared. Anyway, consider yourself out of my debt."

"Hell yeah I am!"

"And remember to drop off this phone I gave you back at the agency."

"Out of your debt?" A very annoyed Kaitouu Kid thought. "Consider yourself in my debt now, Tantei-kun."

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Kudo Shinichi, aka Conan Edogawa stared at his phone in annoyance. Giving his other phone to Kaitou Kid was necessary at that time but he regretted his decision now. Kid did return his phone but that thief also installed the new messenger application in his phone. He was certain that Kid created the apps himself and he grudgingly admitted that Kid was indeed smart enough for that. But why must the thief sent him message nonstop now?

SH: Stop texting me!

That was right. Kid put his contact name as SH for Sherlock Holmes.

AL: Where is the fun in that, Tantei-kun?

And Kid chose Arsene Lupin for himself. It was really typical.

SH: Why are you doing this?

AL: Remember the debt I used to own you on the train incident?'

SH: What about it?

AL: It was way too dangerous. So, I decided that you own me.

SH: And this is the way for me to repay you?

AL: Nah, bothering you is very fun.

Didn't Kid have a life outside his heist? Conan grumbled. While he thought that Kid's heists were interesting and challenging, he didn't want Kid to stalk him now. His life was complicated enough, he didn't need additional problem.

SH: You're so annoying.

AL: Glad to be of assistance.

"Conan-kun! Lunch is ready," Ran called from the kitchen.

"Coming, Ran-neechan," he replied. Kaitou Kid could wait.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

"So, is Kid still texting you?" Haibara asked during school break.

She had caught him texting to Kid and with her incessant question, he was forced to explain.

"Yes," he replied.

"Hmm..." Haibara muttered thoughtfully.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing" Haibara replied innocently.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Whenever Haibara had that expression on her face, it didn't bode well for him. It had been two weeks and he and Kid still texted each other. Kid was an interesting person across the phone. The thief had dry humour and sarcastic wit. He also presented challenges and puzzle. Kid was a genius. There was no denying that. Not to mention that Kid treated him like an adult, which was very refreshing for him. He didn't need to act like eleven year old child with Kid.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

"Morning, Ran-neechan."Conan said as he joined Ran and Mouri Kogoro for breakfast the next day.

"Morning, Conan-kun," Ran replied brightly.

Then he saw the headline of the newspaper. Kaitou Kid to Steal Recently Discovered Stradivarius Violin!

What?

"The thief is going to steal again, huh?" Kogoro commented.

"I want to read the news," he said.

Kogoro gave the paper to him. Heh. The heist note didn't come from Kid. That much was obvious. Was this another person trying to use Kid for their own benefit like the Ryoma's treasure case? Stradivarius violin was a rare item, after all and to be found in Japan of all places seemed suspicious.

As if to echo his thought, his phone chimed, indicating a new message.

AL: The note doesn't come from me. But I shall be there. See you, Tantei-kun.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

As usual, Sonoko Suzuki dragged them to Kid's heist. The whole auction house was swarmed with polices and outside in the yard, hundreds of Kaitou Kid's fans were cheering for their idol.

"So, this is the famous violin, eh?" Kogoro muttered.

"Yes, Mouri-san." Kinimoto, the man who claimed to find the violin, answered.

"The recently discovered Allegria violin," Sawamura, the representative of the auction house added. "It was made in 1725. A masterpiece from Antonio Stradivari."

"Who is this Stradivari anyway?" Kogoro asked.

"Antonio Stradivari was a violin, viola, cello, harp and guitar maker in Cremona, Italy. He was born in 1644 and died in 1737 and made over 1100 instruments during his lifetime. He is renowned for his superb violins." Sawamura explained.

"And is this the real one?" Kogoro asked.

"Yes," Sawamura explained. "While only about 650 original Stradivari instruments survived today, thousands of violins had been made in tribute to Stradivari, copying his model and bearing labels that read Stradivarius on them. A sly seller can deceive an inexperienced buyer with a battered old fiddle with a label and phony certification of authenticity. Most buyers today consult an appraiser to avoid being swindled. The Smithsonian Institute stated that a violin's authenticity can only be determined through comparative study of design, model, wood characteristics and varnish texture. In Japan, Nippon Music Foundation owns several Stradivarius instruments."

"How much is this worth?" Ran asked curiously.

"1.2 billion Yen." Sawamura replied. "Or USD 10.1 million."

"What?" Ran exclaimed in shock. "That's so expensive."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Kinimoto said.

"That violin belonged to my late husband!" An angry voice interrupted them.

The newcomer turned to be an old woman in her eighty. She looked very fragile.

"You stole it from me!" she accused.

"What is going on in here?"

"Nothing, Inspector." Kinimoto replied quickly.

"That violin belonged to my late husband. I brought it to you but you exchanged it with the fake one!"

"That is a lie!" Kinimoto thundered.

"But I-"

"Do you have a proof that I stole your violin?" Kinimoto demanded harshly.

The old woman faltered. "I got pictures!" she said. "I also bring the fake violin you gave me."

"Pictures of your husband with old violin! It doesn't prove anything!" Kinimoto said, smirking in satisfaction. "And it was your violin. Just admit it!"

They stared at Kinimoto in disbelief.

"What are you looking at?' Kinimoto snapped. His fake pleasant demeanour totally disappeared. "Protect the Stradivarius! If Kaitou Kid stole it, I would sue Tokyo Metropolitan Police!" The man yelled before walking away.

Inspector Nakamori gave them apologizing look before hurrying after Kinimoto.

"What a jerk!" Sonoko said angrily.

"How could he do that?" Ran said.

"Heartless man!" Sonoko said again.

"Could you tell us your story?" Kogoro asked.

She regarded them warily for a few moments. "Of course," she said at last.

They chose to talk at the empty corridor outside. Miyama sat on the chair. Ran and Sonoko sat next to her.

"My name is Miyama Kirika," the old woman began. "Ryo, my late husband loved to play violin. He wasn't a professional violist though. He only played at home. One day, he returned home from a business trip to Italy with an old violin. He said he found it in a junk shop." Miyama stopped talking suddenly and began coughing.

"Miyama-san, are you alright?" Ran asked worriedly.

"Just an old age," Miyama replied. "Maybe it's time for me to meet Ryo soon."

"Miyama-san..."

But she only smiled and continued her story. "Ryo passed away one year ago. I didn't understand about violin at all so I brought it to Kinimoto to repair it. He told me to come back the next week since he needed time to repair old violin. I came back to the shop and he returned the violin. I didn't suspect something was wrong until I watched about the auction on TV. I'm sure that Kinimoto exchanged the violin. The Stradivarius belonged to my Ryo and I want it back."

"Why didn't you report it to the police?" Kogoro asked.

"I went to confront Kinimoto. He said that police won't believe my story since I'm a senile old woman." Miyama said sadly.

"WHAT?" Ran and Sonoko exclaimed simultaneously.

"We'll help you, Miyama-san," Ran said determinedly.

"Yeah!" Sonoko agreed. "What a despicable man!"

Both girls started to grumble under their breath.

Miyama started to cough again. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I need to go to the restroom. Could you hold this for me?" she asked, referring to her violin case.

"Of course," Ran said. She waited until Miyama disappeared from their sight before turning to her father. "Otosan, we have to do something! We can't let that bad guy to win!"

He looked at the violin case. "Ran-neechan, can I see it?" he asked.

"Eh?"

"Let him see it," Miyama said. She had returned from the restroom.

"Ah, alright."

"I don't know if this could help but I have pictures of my husband with the violin. I also have payment paper from Kinimoto."

"What? Where?" Kogoro demanded.

Miyama took out the pictures from her purse.

"The violin looks similar," Sonoko commented.

"Yeah," Ran said.

He was going to open the case until he remembered that he didn't have glove with him.

"Here," Miyama gave him a pair of white glove.

"Err... thanks," he said. So, that was it, eh?

The fake violin was old. Quite deceiving for someone who didn't understand about music instruments.

He put the violin on his shoulder and began to play to test the sound. Not bad either but it certainly didn't hold a candle to real Stradivarius.

"Conan-kun, I didn't know you could play violin," Ran exclaimed, surprised.

He grinned sheepishly at her. He originally learned to play violin because Sherlock Holmes could play violin.

"My late husband used to play for me," Miyama said sadly.

"I'm sorry," he replied. Two could play this game. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's fine," the old woman shook her head. "It's just...I miss those old times."

"Ne, Conan-kun," Ran whispered. "Why don't you play something for her?"

"Yeah," Sonoko said in agreement.

They stared at him hopefully so he began to play. It was a simple yet beautiful song. He chose the song because of it reminded him of his certain audience.

"Oh, wow!"

"That's great."

"I didn't know you could play violin."

He didn't realize that he had attracted a crowd until he finished with his song.

"That was marvellous," Miyama-baasan said, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Thank you," he replied. He put the violin back into its case, closed it and then returned the case to Miyama.

"HURRY UP!"

They heard inspector Nakamori's yell.

"We got five minutes left before Kid shows up!"

"Let's go," Sonoko said.

They returned to the main room hurriedly.

"5...4...3...2...1!"

The light went off and when it turned on again, Kaitouu Kid had appeared in front of them.

"Ladies and gentleman," the thief purred. "Thank you for inviting me. As expected, I will take this Stradivarius with me."

A smoke bomb obscured their sight. When the smoke was gone, the thief and the violin had disappeared.

"The Stradivarius is gone!" Kinimoto shouted.

"Find Kaitou Kid!" Inspector Nakamori yelled at his men.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

"Going somewhere, Miyama-san?" he asked. He had been waiting in the empty corridor for the thief.

"I have to go home now," Miyama replied, coughing. "I'm really tired after standing for hours."

"Really? I think that the real Miyama-san is on her way home now," he replied. "Right, Kaitou Kid?"

The old woman blinked in confusion before her face broke into that familiar, shark like grin. "You found me," Miyama said in Kid's voice.

"Miyama-san sent the heist note in hope that you will help her. You confronted her when she went to restroom earlier. You also told her to go home and that you will take care of the heist. I'm also certain that you have got evidence that the violin belonged to Miyama-san."

"Indeed," Kid said. He threw a smoke bomb. When the smoke disappeared, the thief was already in his white costume and standing directly in front of him. "I'll be giving this back to you," he lifted the violin case, "plus the evidence as a reward for serenading me with Clair de Lune." The thief said, smirking. So the thief had caught on that. "You even changed the piano piece into a violin solo for me. I'm impressed. But you do realize that you have a weird habit when playing violin, don't you?"

Weird habit? What weird habit? He didn't have a weird habit at all when playing violin!

"See you later, Tantei-kun." And Kid leaned down to peck him on his lips.

What the hell?

"You really are the lover that I never want to meet."

The door opened and Inspector Nakamori and his men showed up.

But Kaitou Kid was gone.

"Damn!" Inspector Nakamori shouted. "He disappeared again! Argh!" Then he noticed Conan's presence and the violin case. "At least Kid failed to steal it," he muttered.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

After giving his testimony, Conan was allowed to go home. As soon as he was alone, he took out his phone.

SH: I do know ways to murder someone without getting caught.

AL: Bring it on, dear.

He looked at the message on the screen of his phone. If this was what Kaitou Kid wanted, well, two could play this game.

 

**Author's Note:**

Hi!

This is my first Detective Conan fanfic. I watched a few episodes of Magic Kaitou to see Kaito's personality. But since Detective Conan doesn't have magic element, I will follow Conan which meant I will alter Magic Kaitou to fit Conan. In this fic, Conan is deaged to eleven years old. Ran, Sonoko and the others are seventeen years old.

"Clair de lune" is the third and most famous movement of Suite bergamasque, meaning "moonlight" in French. The Suite bergamasque is one of the most famous piano suites by Claude Debussy.

Thanks for reading everyone and please review.


End file.
